Sleep to Death
by insane-pilosopo
Summary: All these time, he was thinking she was asleep, when in fact, she was already dead.


**This came up as a 10-day writing challenge entry between my friends and I in our facebook account and i was supposed to just ass it off, just to complete the day, but it turned out so well it can't just be passed up as nothing. Since our challenge also accepts fanfics, this also qualifies...and oh, i did my challenge via ten themes for ten days. **

**This story happened on the fifth day and the fifth theme was 'Sleep'**

**I hope you guys enjoy it! I know I did. :P**

* * *

><p>How long had it been since then, he asked that question numerous times in his head as he watched with regretful and mournful eyes, the limp body of the young woman lying in bed, asleep for months, assuming.<p>

He did not stir nor speak in his place; he was standing by her bedside after all and this worried most of his friends. It's as if he could turn into a stone-cold statue any minute.

"Akihiko." Said a voice but he did not respond. His eyes stayed on the young frail woman, comatosed on the bed. "Akihiko, we have to go."

He turned in a dull manner, to the person who called him and put a hand on his shoulder. It was Mitsuru Kirijo, and the woman saw through Akihiko's eyes, how deep and soulless they were. She furrowed her brow at him in worry. "Visiting hours is over. We have to-"

"I can't." he finally spoke, startling Mitsuru from her reverie. It had been weeks since he began speaking after the incident. It even worried Shinjiro, his best friend, to the point that he thought Akihiko was either turning mute or is just in a state of shock and trauma that he refuses to speak. He and Mitsuru were really encouraging the boy to go to a doctor or something in fear of him going insane. Fortunately, he wasn't losing his marbles, yet.

"Akihiko…." Mitsuru sighed. For the first time, she was thinking of what right thing to tell him, to reason to him that he can't stay in the hospital. Many times, she had to call Shinjiro just to get him out of the there since she can't reason with Akihiko that he cannot stay much longer in the hospital.

"Just…five more minutes, please…" he pleaded as he looked longingly at the young woman in the bed. "…please."

Sighing in defeat, Mitsuru removed her hand from his shoulder and nodded. "Very well. Just five minutes." She said and moved towards the door and stood there as if she were guarding the door from any security coming to say it's time to leave. Akihiko moved closer to the bed and sat on the edge, taking the young woman's hand and gently squeezing it into his. He bit his lower lip, and his eyes were full of bitterness as he stared.

With his other hand, he leaned forward and gently stroked her hair, not expecting that he'd get any movement from her at all.

"I'll be back tomorrow, all right?" he said, smiling a bit and trying his hardest to make his tone as cheerful as possible. Just in case she can hear him. "Just…wait, okay? I'll come by as soon as I can."

"Akihiko."Mitsuru called as she glanced at him. "It's time."

"Right." He nodded and leaned forward to give Minako a kiss on her forehead first and then on the lips. "I love you." He stood up and walked pass Mitsuru out the door and Mitsuru could not help but feel pity for the couple in front of her. The scene that played in front of her was just too sweet, and yet so bitter.

"Arisato…please wake up…for Akihiko…and for all of us." She muttered as she exited the room and closed the door behind her.

This went on for more days to come, with different people joining in Akihiko. The scene was always the same. When he'd enter the room, he'd immediately stand by her bedside and stare until visiting hours were over and when it was time to leave it was like a practiced routine that he'd sit on the edge, hold her hand and tell her he'd be back the next day and give her a kiss.

* * *

><p>Today, his company would be three of Minako's former batch mates and best friends, Yukari Takeba, Fuuka Yamagishi and Junpei Iori, now seniors and the young Ken Amada. It was not new to the three anymore that Akihiko would stand and stare at her bedside. It was so routinely now that when they come for a visit, they almost thought Akihiko could pass up as part of the room furniture. It was unnerving at first and difficult to even say anything to the sleeping Minako, but now, it was just natural.<p>

"Hey Mina-tan! Guess what? I aced my math test!" Junpei boldly said as Yukari rolled her eyes.

"Yeah after two weeks of trying to teach him, he finally got the main point of the lesson." She scoffed.

"Come on Yuka-tan! I'm just trying to make Mina-tan proud of me, ya know?"

"Well, she'd be even prouder, Stupei, if you pay attention to class for real." Junpei scowled at Yukari but she just avoided him as she turned to Ken and Fuuka who were standing nearby; the former carrying a big bouqet of fresh and beautiful flowers. "Ken, Fuuka, let's go change Minako's flowers."

The young boy nodded and went to get the vase on the bed side table. "I'll do it." offered Ken. " I'll just go throw these wilting ones away. I'll be back quick." He said and went out of the room.

"Minako-chan,will surely appreciate the flowers we got for her today, right?" asked Fuuka as Yukari nodded. "Oh…Minako-chan's hair…"

Yukari picked up the message from Fuuka and she sighed. "Your hair's a mess, Minako, geez, do I have to fix it every time?" She laughed and without any hesitation, since Akihiko was there watching her as well, took a couple of hair pins she brought along with her and clipped it on Minako's hair. "There. Pretty and prim."

"I agree." Said Fuuka. "You really have gotten used to doing this, Yukari-chan."

"Hey, is anybody hungry?" Junpei asked that he got a glare from Yukari. "W-what? I just thought you guys might be hungry or something…since we practically did go here without grabbing anything."

"All right Stupei. You can go get something…and it's YOUR treat." She grinned.

"WHAT? WHY?"

"You asked for it now go."

Junpei sighed. "All right, all right, I'm going."

"Oh, I'll go with you, Junpei. I'll go get refreshments." Said Fuuka as she followed Junpei.

"Oh, thanks Fuuka. We'll be back quick." With that, Junpei and Fuuka went out of the room as Yukari went back to look at Minako and then to Akihiko. "Senpai. " she called to him and he looked at her,seeing that she was smiling at him. "Come on, don't give that look. Minako wouldn't like that, remember?"

Right. She didn't want to see him frowning. "Right…"

"You look exhausted, why don't you take a seat?"

"I'm all right, Takeba." He answered and silence followed them both as they looked at Minako, sleeping peacefully. Akihiko thought they were going to be like this until Ken or Junpei comes back, but Yukari sighed and sat on the edge of Minako's bed and went to fix Minako's hair once more.

"It's lonely." She said.

"Lonely?"

"At the dorm." She turned to Akihiko. "That's why I like visiting Minako."

"You miss her."

"Everyone does. No one talks inside the dorm anymore…and if we do…it's not always the cheerful case. We're all…just so sad. Ever since…ever since Minako-chan became…no one at the dorm, even Fuuka, Aigis, Kenn, has the will to talk…Junpei even…Koromaru hasn't even expressed any desire to walk outside or eat hid dog food…and it only reminds me how much we are missing Minako-chan…and how important she really is…how we all love and cherish her so much…that's why…that's why I like visiting her…everyone is happy, as if she were still awake and speaking to us. I know she can hear us and it gives me hope that she will still wake up. If I see Minako-chan…her very presence makes me so happy…and it made everybody else happy."

"Takeba…"

"Senpai, don't lose hope, please. I really think that if everybody believes, then she'd wake up." She smiled. "Everybody believes she'll wake up…so please hang on until then."

Akihiko smiled for the first time in months and it felt weird to him. He had not cracked a smile for so long that doing the action was so alien to him now, never the less it felt…nice. "Thank you, Takeba."

"No need to, senpai."

"No, I mean it…thank you…for believing…and for reminding me to keep on believing."

Yukari laughed, but she had tears in her eyes. Akihiko thought this must be tears of joy. "Well, senpai, you're welcome…and it's nice to see you smiling again. You should do that more often. Everybody would appreciate that…and I know Minako-chan will as well. Doesn't she love seeing you smile often?"

Akihiko felt a blush creeping up his cheeks. "Hey now! Don't say things like that Takeba!" he scowled.

"First, it's Yukari, and second, I'm just stating a fact." She laughed as the door opened to let in Ken carrying the vase with fresh new flowers and Junpei carrying an armful of bread snacks as well as Fuuka carrying a lot of drinks.

"Hey, we heard laughing, did we miss anything?" Junpei asked.

"A lot Stupei. Senpai just cracked a smile for the first time in months." Yukari teased as Akihiko frowned.

"I said don't say things like that!" Akihiko said.

"Well, it sure is nice to be seeing you smile again, Sanada-san. I'm sure Minako-chan would appreciate that. You've been in a stoic face for so long, I thought Minako-chan would be mad if she sees you like that." Said Ken as he put down the vase on the bed side table.

Akihiko sighed and went to pat Ken's head. "She will be."

"We all know for sure she will be on all of us, not just senpai, so everytime we visit her, let's make sure we're cheerful so when she wakes up, our smiles is the first thing she'll see, welcoming her back." Said Fuuka and everyone agreed.

"Well then, I got the snacks, and Fuuka's got the drinks, who wants to eat?" asked Junpei and Yukari sighed.

"Really, Stupei, way to kill the atmosphere."

"What did I do this time?"

"I think you best not know, Junpei-san…Yukari –san would just tell you that it's difficult for you to comprehend." Said Ken.

"aw come on, not you too Ken!" wailed Junpei. Akihiko then moved and took a melon bread from Junpei and stared at it. Melon bread. Minako used to buy so much and loved eating it…a wave of grief threatened to push through him once more, but he did not falter. He did not let it take over him. He promised to stay positive for Minako.

That's all he can do for her now.

* * *

><p>The next day, Akihiko was fortunately given a day without university to attend to or anything. He had been in Minako's room for an entire day, all alone, until it was afternoon now and someone had come to visit. He was expecting it to be Yukari, Junpei or Ken and Shinji, but it was Aigis, all alone.<p>

"Aigis." He smiled at her and the robot was taken back.

"Sanada-san…" her eyes were filled with anxiety, as far as he could tell and for a split second, Akihiko thought he was really speaking with a human Aigis and not a robot one. It was difficult to tell nowadays that she was a robot for she was more human now.

"Is there something you need?" he asked. He had not seen Aigis for quite some time now, mainly because it seemed like she was avoiding him. The robot merely looked at him and shook her head.

"No." she averted her gaze to Minako. "Just…"

"I see. Came to visit Minako." He said and turned his eyes to Minako as well.

"Sanada-san…you seem a lot chipper….I remember…you were less pleased the last time I saw you…you did not look so happy because…" Aigis stopped mid sentence and Akihiko was sure she was going to say something along the lines of 'because Minako is in a coma.'

"Yukari, Junpei, Fuuka and Ken dropped by for a visit yesterday." He said.

"So I was told. I am sorry for saying something…"

"It's all right Aigis. Actually…their visit yesterday sort of cheered me up."

"It did?" asked Aigis, now looking at him. "I see…then I will tell them to visit more often."

"I'd appreciate if you come visit often too Aigis. Minako would also like that. I don't see you too often, and I'm sure you miss her as much as I…we do." Suggested Akihiko and Aigis seemed to not agree to startled the boy. Wasn't Aigis the one who wanted to be close to Minako at all times? Why is she backing out now all of a sudden?

"Sanada-san…you…you do not hate me?" she asked that bewildered Akihiko.

"I don't seem to be on the same page as you Aigis…"

"I am the cause of this. Minako-san has forgiven me for it for a long time ago now…but…if I had not done that to her ten years ago…if I had not sealed death within her then she would not have had to face Nyx…and sacrifice herself for all of us…then it would not have amounted to this…and…you would not have to suffer from this as well…you are her lover…I am aware it breaks your heart…and I was worried that you would hate me. I am sorry I did not consider your side as well, Sanada-san, even though I was aware the entire time that you are her lover."

Akihiko was speechless. So this entire time, Aigis was avoiding him because of that? He turned away from her and looked at the window, trying to process in his already messed up mind what to say to the girl. It had been months since any talk about the dark hour, or Nyx was brought up. It would seem no one was in the mood to do so seeing that Minako was...in this state…and here was Aigis now stating it all of a sudden. He closed his eyes. What would Minako say at times like these?

"Aigis…" he turned back to her. "I don't hate you." He started, startling the robot. "You…there was nothing that could be done ten years ago and you had to do what you had to do. Minako was proud of you…and she still is." He approached Aigis and put a hand on her shoulder. "I suffered…but I can't just mope around…I have to have hope. She'd appreciate that. If we keep hoping, believing, then…she might just…she…"

"I understand." Aigis said putting a smile on her face. "Minako-san has a higher chance of waking up if we believe in her."

"Right."

"But…I am a robot…would my belief count for the living?"

"Aigis, it counts, no matter what. You're not just a robot anymore. You're Aigis. And I thank you…for caring so much." Akihiko felt relieved seeing Aigis' face light up once more, as if a heavy burden was lifted from her.

"Thank you, Sanada-san…then I will believe in her…for her sake and for yours as well."

He shook his head. "No Aigis. For everyone." He wasn't that selfish. Everyone wants to see Minako Arisato wake up, right?

Aigis and Akihiko stayed until visiting hours were over, talking about the dark hour and their memories in Tartarus that had remained hidden for so long and every so often, spoke as if Minako was with them in their conversation.

That night, far away from the dorm, in his own apartment, Akihiko's thoughts were all of Minako, wishing that she'd soon wake up, if that was even possible. He believed it to be. After all, there was nothing wrong with her vitals and the doctors just said that she was just extremely exhausted so that would mean she can sleep it off and wake up soon, right? But…when is soon?

* * *

><p>One night, he dreamt of Minako, the both of them in the rooftop of Gekkoukan high. It was a pleasant dream for Akihiko, after all, he saw her look as if she were awake and alive and well. He wished he could have dreamed of her like this since they were together and casually talking of things, but no, he always dreamed of her in the far-off distance, him unable to reach her.<p>

"Aki." Called her soft angelic tones.

"hm?"

"It's time to wake up for you." She said and he shook his head. "Why?"

"No Minako…it's time for you to wake up."

"I can't."

"Minako…please…come back to me…"

"I'm sorry Aki."

"Minako…"

"Hey, listen…thanks…for everything." She smiled at him and Aki moved closer to hug her tight. "Aki?"

"I miss you Minako. Please, I need you. We need you. Come back."

"Aki…" she hugged him back. "Silly, I never left."

"What-" she pressed herself closer, her head on his chest and her hand in there as well.

"I'm always with you all…especially with you…I'm right here."

"Minako…."

"I love you Aki."

"I love you too, Minako."

"We'll…we'll be together at the right time."

"Don't say that." Aki scowled. "It feels like…the right time is a long time."

"That's because it is." She giggled. "But you just wait…you just keep on going…and wait, okay?"

He kissed her forehead. "I will."

She looked up and kissed him on the lips. "It's time to wake up." She said and next Aki knew he was staring on his ceiling. He groaned as he sat up and found that Shinjiro had opened his door and was standing in the middle of his room.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty, took you long enough to get up." Shinji said.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear you moaning. I had half a mind to pull you out of the bed by your leg and wake you up with a bang cuz it seemed like you were having too pleasant a dream for my taste." Akihiko's face ran red.

"I WAS NOT HAVING A DREAM LIKE THAT!"

"I didn't say anything like that, if that's what you were implying, God, Aki, you've got such a green mind, I don't know how Arisato managed you." He smirked. "Then again…who am I to say such things?"

"Shinji…"

"Man up Aki. You're like a babbling baby whenever I bring that subject up. It's nicer to talk about her rather than keep quiet about it…gives us…hope."

"Right." Aki nodded and stood from his bed to go get dressed. He started to feel agitated seeing that Shinji was watching him. "Do you have to?"

"We can talk if that'll make you feel comfortable."

"I don't have an idea what we can talk about right now."

"That's easy. What did you dream about then? Go on, even if it's pervy, you can tell me."

"I SAID IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" and with that final sentence Aki swung his fist to hit Shinji and Shinji tried to evade, if not, catch his punches and punch back for 'Akihiko and his pervy thoughts'. It took Akihiko an hour and a black eye before he can finally get Shinjiro out of his room so he could dress out of his pajamas.

The rest of the day once more ensued with Akihiko and Shinjiro arguing about the dream all the way to the hospital to which a change of topic happened upon stepping inside Minako's room and was filled with much laughter when out of the blue, the entire gang showed up: Mitsuru, Junpei, Yukari, Ken, Aigis (miraculously they managed to get Koromaru in thanks to Mitsuru's influence) and Fuuka. Minako's room was so lively several nurses had come and gone in the room to tell them to keep it down. The only thing that made the room off with its liveliness was the absence of life from Minako but it only looked as if she were dozing off peacefully.

Visiting hours were once more over and like a habit and a scene from a movie, everyone watched the former shy Akihiko do his routine of kissing Minako a good bye before they left.

* * *

><p>He was once more back in his room in his apartment, tired and looking for the comfort of his bed. As soon as he lay down, he immediately went to sleep, hoping to dream of Minako once more. He didn't know how many hours had passed by but did it matter when you're tired and asleep?<p>

As he was dozing there was a strange feeling in his room and it was weird at the same time familiar. He cracked open his eyes and noticed…everything looked…green…as if it was still the dark hour and for a good five minutes, he sat in his bed, immobile and jaw-dropped, shocked to see that it really was the dark hour. His phone was not working, not even his bedside lamp, so there was no gadget working.

He did not know if it was only him or with everyone else in the dorm including Mitsuru and Shinjiro, and he had half a mind to get up and go to Shinji's room (since they shared an apartment) but they were all probably asleep unaware that the dark hour is on…

But that doesn't make sense. Why is it back? Why is there still a dark hour? Wasn't it elminated months ago?

Worst thought to creep up his mind is if he was the only one experiencing the dark hour right now, he was going to be stuck for one hour between midnight and the next day.

It's just one hour, right? How was he going to explain this to Mitsuru and the others the next day?

"It's only one night, Sanada-san." Said a familiar voice that made him jump out of bed and whirl around. Had he not remembered that face quick enough, he would have grabbed something and thrown it at the person. It had been months since he last saw that face. Last he saw of it was at the end of last year.

"Ryoji." He said, as if it was natural to see him there in his room all of a sudden, and still alive. Didn't he disappear as well when he last saw him, never to be seen again? And yet here he was once more. What's his purpose?

"It's good to see you again, Sanada-san…but I can only make this quick. I can't stay long." Said Ryoji, with that charming smile of his.

"What is going on, Ryoji?"

"I'm fulfilling a last request." He said. "Please, this will only last as long as the dark hour itself."

Last request? "What do you mean by-"

"She's waiting for you at the dorm roof top." Said Ryoji. "Don't worry about the others. They are asleep and will not be aware of the dark hour. You can sneak in the dorm right now without having to disrupt anyone. But, you have to hurry." He had that sad smile in his face.

"Ryoji…"

"Like I said, she's waiting, so you really have to hurry. It's not nice to keep a lady waiting." Ryoji said as cheerfully as he can. "I'll be going then. Good luck, Sanada-san. I wish you well." When Akihiko blinked his eyes, Ryoji disappeared just like when he did months ago. He was stunned, but it seems his body had a mind of its own as he moved about, changing his clothes and running out of his apartment without a care as to how much noise he was making when he did.

He was running towards the dorm, wondering, hoping, that what Ryoji meant was exactly what he was thinking. He was filled with anxiety that he almost tripped while running; a trait he was least likely to have. At long last, his agonizing run towards the dorm he used to live in with Mitsuru, Shinji, Minako and the rest of the group was in view. He stopped for a second to catch his breath and fumbled for the keys in his pocket. It had been a few months since he moved out but he still kept the keys with him. He carefully opened the door and then closed it, taking in the familiar senses he felt in the lounge and how much he ached remembering the times he and the rest of the group with Minako used to hang about in the place, talking and laughing. But that wasn't his objective at this very hour.

Carefully, he climbed the stairs making sure he was not making enough noise to wake the others up. It is the dark hour after all, but Ryoji just said the others are asleep, meaning they have not transmogrified into coffins, and he did not want to deal with questions (especially now since it's the dark hour) when someone in the dorm, namely Yukari, Aigis, Junpei, Ken and Koromaru, wake up. Fortunately, he was able to climb to the fourth floor successfully without having to wake someone up. He then found himself staring at the roof top door, feeling every part of his body shaking from anxiety. What would be behind this door? Would he like it? Would he feel sad?

Would he be able to see her, not asleep, but awake and smiling at him?

Gathering all his courage, he turned the knob; it was left open, no, it was opened by someone. He thought this rooftop door was always locked, but here it was very much open, and he stared at someone standing at the far end, smiling at him.

"You're late, Aki." She giggled, her voice he hasn't heard for so long filling his ears.

"M-Minako…but…why…."

"Not glad to see your girlfriend?" she teased and he frowned.

"Of course I'm glad! I'm just…." He sighed and went out, closing the door behind him. "Minako…It's…"

"It's been a long time, I know." She said sweetly as she approached him and placed a hand on his cheek. "I've been…I've been waiting to do that in a long time…"

"Minako.." without anymore hesitation, Akihiko hugged the girl tight, confirming his worries, his mind, that Minako indeed is not a ghostly sight in front of him. She was here, she's in his arms, warm, safe and sound. "Oh god, I missed you so much…"

"Me too, Aki…" she hugged him back. "I missed you…but…there's one thing I need to tell you…"

"Please…just…let me hold you a bit longer." He pleaded, feeling that what Minako was about to tell him was something he would not like. "You're…so different here…so different from the Minako I visit in the hospital…is this really you?"

"Yes…" she answered.

"I haven't heard your voice in a long time…nor have I seen you…this so lively…so…awake…" He let go of his grip from her so he could take a better look at her face. His eyes stared at her gorgeous red ones and he could not help but feel so in love once more. The last time he looked into those lively red eyes of hers…it was so long ago, he can't remember when anymore.

"So how has everything been? I want to know everything, Aki." She chirped and Aki smiled. He began to tell her everything, how Mitsuru had taken over the kirijo group as head, how Shinji repeated highschool but is doing well despite being in the same grade as Yukari, Junpei , Fuuka and Aigis, how Yukari misses her and Junpei acing an exam and Ken doing generally fine as well as Fuuka who was a bit getting better with cooking and Aigis getting a bit more human nowadays and of course, Koromaru is doing well.

"That's nice to hear. Everyone is well… I feel relieved." Minako said and turned to Akihiko. "How about you?"

"I go to a nearby university. I'm doing pretty good." He said, with a blush.

"That's fantastic."

"What's more fantastic is that you're here, Minako." He blurted out as he took her hand. "Won't everyone be surprised?"

"They can't know that the dark hour existed tonight." Minako suddenly said with a stern tone in her voice that made Akihiko raise a brow. Come to think of it, Ryoji mentioned that the others were not aware, so does this mean that only he has to be the one to know that the dark hour existed specifically on this one night and that he was here with Minako? But why?

"What do you mean by that?"

"Aki, please…listen." Minako said, as Akihiko nodded.

"What is it?"

"I'm only here because it's the dark hour." She said. "My…" for a bit, she hesitated as if fearful of what she was going to say, which was not a trait as leader, that Minako possesses. "My body is still in the hospital…and you're most likely going to ask me what I am doing here. It's all…complicated…but that doesn't matter now…I'm here…to see you…to be with you…"

"Minako…" Akihiko felt his heart drop. Was he talking to her spirit but it can't be, he was able to hold her close to him, to feel him. "You are with me…stay with me then."

"I…Ryoji told you, didn't he? That this will last only for an hour?"

A wave of sadness engulfed Akihiko upon the realization that time was ticking away fast and that an hour could be over soon. The dark hour was just that so fast to come by.

"He did…"

"Aki…I wanted to see you one last time…and to be the one to hold you…all those times, I knew it was you who was hugging me, caring for me…"

What was she talking about? Wasn't she here? So does that mean her body is still in the hospital? But what about now? Is this…a dream? "So wake up, Minako and you and I will be together. I promise."

She sadly looked away. "I can't…"

"What do you mean?"

"Aki…this is my last request…and it's the only way I could see you…I…wanted to see you, to hold you, to talk to you one last time…before…"

"Don't say it." He got the picture now. He knew what she meant now, and he was not going to let it happen. "Minako, please, wake up. You can't leave me."

"I have to…I'm so…sorry.." she sobbed and Akihiko pulled her closer to him for a hug as he too felt tears trickle down his eyes. "Aki…"

"Minako, don't do this to me, please."

"Aki…" she sighed, feeling time tick away and tightening her hug, like she wanted to choke the last breath away from the man. "It's time for you to wake up."

"No…" he answered. "If it means that I am dreaming right now," as what he thinks, but doesn't believe, " I don't want to wake up from my dream. I want to keep on sleeping if it means that I will be with you…"

"Aki…please…you have to let go." Minako said. "I don't want you to suffer too much any longer…"

"I've suffered enough…I want to be with you, Minako…"

"Live for the present, please Aki." She said, looking up at him. "promise me, whatever happens, live for the present…I'll…I'll always be right here…" she put her hand on his chest. "I love you."

He furrowed his brow and tried to wipe his tears away, and held her closer, kissing her strongly on the lips. She closed her eyes as he did as well and once it was over, she just hugged him tight and he did the same and the both of them crashed on the ground, seated on the floor with a tight embrace.

"I love you." He whispered into her ears. "Minako, I love you…"

* * *

><p>Light. All he could see was light and all he heard were sobs. Akihiko grudgingly opened his eyes to see nothing but the sky and when he sat up, he was startled to realize he was on the roof top of the dorm. He recalled he was here the night before on the dark hour with Minako…but she was nowhere to be found. Instead, he saw Junpei, Ken, Aigis and Shinji crouched over him. He wondered...so it wasn't a dream. He really was there...<p>

"Scan is complete. He is all right." Said Aigis as Shinji lightly punched Aki in the shoulder.

"You fucking ass, don't scare us like that. First you disappear in the apartment and next we find you here in the roof top, passed out and stone cold. I thought you were dead." Shinji scolded, but Akihiko wasn't listening. All the guy could comprehend was that Shinji was mad at him.

"Sorry…" was Akihiko's only response as he was still trying to register in his mind what was going on. As soon as his head was clear, he turned to all of them. "What are you all doing here instead of scolding me for sneaking in the roof top and sleeping here?"

"Aki, seriously, you need to pay attention and you're reckless with your health."

"Senpai, we…uhm…" Ken looked down, sending Shinji the message that they were supposed to tell something to Akihiko. Shinji didn't have the guts either to tell the boy.

"What's going on?" asked Akihiko.

"Senpai, let's just get you downstairs. Everyone was worried." Junpei said and helped Akihiko up. All five of them walked down to the first floor lounge and the sight that was before him was something Akihiko was not expecting.

Fuuka hugged Yukari who was sobbing uncontrollably and beside them was a whimpering Koromaru. Mitsuru was also there, in a fixed daze and had not noticed that Akihiko was there with the rest of the SEES until Shinji coughed a bit loud to let their presence be known.

"Ah…Akihiko…" she let out and looked another way, as if she can't bear to see him.

"What's going on?" he asked. No one was responding. He had the sinking feeling due to seeing Fuuka and Yukari crying that something bad happened. "Anyone? Come on, Tell me! TELL ME!" he yelled in frustration which made everyone wince.

Ken couldn't hold himself back any longer and started to cry to which Junpei hugged the boy as he also cried, tears in his eyes. Aigis hung her head low, unable to answer Akihiko's demands. Shinji wouldn't speak, pulling his beanie to hide his red eyes. It was obvious that he too was crying although he did not fancy showing it.

Mitsuru then started to cry as well, but she stood and made her way to Akihiko, trying her best to say a coherent sentence. "Akihiko….the hospital…c-called…Minako…she's…"

"What? Tell me!" his heart raced. What happened to Minako?

"…"

"MITSURU!"

"GOD DAMN IT AKI! SHE CAN'T SAY IT!" Shinji yelled. "NO ONE IN THIS LOUNGE CAN SAY IT!"

"What is going on!"

"MINAKO'S DEAD!" Shinji said that made everyone wince once more and more sobbing ensued. Akihiko felt his world shatter and fall apart. Those words, those two words sounded like a shattering glass to his ears, and he didn't drop in the floor like Mitsuru did. He ran. He ran towards the door. He ran out the dorm.

"AKI!" Shinji was going to go after him when Aigis stopped him. "No, let him." She said. "Please, be here for everyone else. I will be the one to go after him." With that decided, Shinji decided to stay and Aigis ran to catch up with Akihiko. There was only one place where he'd run to and she knew it would be that place.

And as soon as Aigis got to the hospital and ran, completely avoiding the nurses, to Minako's room, she found Akihiko, standing at the door, staring at the bed, where Minako's body lay underneath a white sheet. She approached Akihiko and looked sadly at the body. "Sanada-san…" she said and Akihiko moved swiftly towards the bed, removing the cover to reveal her face. Akihiko's eyes were red from trying so hard to stop crying as he looked at Minako.

She looked as if she were still sleeping.

The scene that took place next was one sight Aigis did not want to forget. Akihiko bent down kissed her on the lips and pulled Minako's body close to his and hugged her tight, and he cried.

All these time, he was thinking she was asleep, when in fact, she was already dead.

* * *

><p>Sad, i know, but hey, I was practically sobbing while i wrote this, and i probably did not make sense with the part of Akihiko seeing Minako in the rooftop. Let's just say he was in the border line of dreams and reality during that one night when the dark hour appeared for the last time just so Minako and Akihiko could see each other again. And Ryoji as messenger...it just...fits, rather than having Theo. If it was Theo instead of Ryoji, I wondered how he was even able to have Minako out of the seal for that one hour...and Akihiko would surely punch the light out of him if he were to appear in Akihiko's room just like that, and come on, common sense, Akihiko does not know who the heck Theo is. It would be hazardous for him.<p>

In any case, whew! 6k words, i don't even know how i managed to finish this in one sitting. I miiiight do a sequel...if my eyes are not tearing up like it did when i typed this near the ending.

Well, thanks for taking the time to read my story! :)


End file.
